Shut Up
by Randomonium
Summary: Revy and Rock are onboard the Lagoon and are incredibly bored. And Rock just won't shut up. Revy devises a way to shut him up. Rock x Revy lemon


**Shut Up**

"Rock, what did you do in your previous job? Aside from being a lackey, that is. What work did you do?" Revy asked in what she would later consider a fit of madness, albeit a fortunate fit of madness.

"Hmm? Oh. Stocks, shares… business," Rock told her.

"What the fuck is all that? Do explain." More madness on Revy's part. Hey, in her defense, she was bored. It was quiet. They were on a very simple and uneventful job, and there wasn't much to do, as they were on the Lagoon at present.

"You really want to know?" Rock asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do," Revy said.

"Okay…" Rock started telling her about stocks and shares and other monetary related things. The author will just let it be that Rock prattled on and will not divulge what information he was relaying to Revy, because quite frankly this author is only a high school student and doesn't know what he was relaying to Revy anyway, so use your imagination. However, this author does want it to be boring so it might be better for your mental health to let it suffice that it was boring and not imagine it and just finish the story. Author's ramble over, let us return to the story.

Revy quickly got bored with Rock's lecture, but he was also at a loss for what to do so he decided to continue lecturing the soon no longer listening Revy.

"Okay, Rock, you can shut up now," Revy said.

He didn't. Shut up, that is.

"Shut up."

He didn't listen.

"Rock!"

No sign of him hearing.

"Oh for fuck's sakes, shut the fuck up!"

That didn't work either.

Revy drew her cutlass and pointed it directly at him.

He didn't flinch. He smirked, but the author does not place smirking in the same category as flinching. He did not falter.

"Fucking dipshit," she huffed, replacing her cutlass and folding her arms, Rock continuing talking. His voice was really starting to annoy her, just droning on and on in the background. She much preferred the sound of silence.

Her eyes gleamed and the corners of her lips curled into a smirk. She'd just had a wonderful idea which would simultaneously shut Rock up and if it went according to plan, which she was sure it would, it would give her a delightful something to do, in more ways than one.

"Right," she muttered, and stood up. Rock was still rambling on about the aforementioned monetary and business related things. She marched over to where Rock was seated and pushed him and the chair over backwards, effectively stunning him into silence mid-sentence. She pulled the chair out from under him, kicked it away, and straddled him.

"Ow…" Rock said faintly, more or less at the time Revy kicked the chair away. She grinned evilly while straddling him.

"Revy, I can't really br-" Rock started weakly, only to have Revy cut him off by leaning over and kissing him. It wasn't a soft kiss, it was quite rough, and it caused Rock to open his eyes wide in surprise. She had his arms pinned to the floor, and he was too surprised to react. The shock hadn't quite worn off, and though the thought of reciprocating had started a slow creep into his mind, he hadn't acted on it yet when Revy broke the kiss and sat up, still holding his arms down, leaving him gasping for breath. She smirked.

"Finally got you to shut up." She latched onto his lips again. This time, he kissed her back. Revy released his arms, which allowed him to sit up, with Revy's legs around his waist/bottom area. His hands went to her waist, and her hands set to work on unbuttoning his shirt after removing his tie.

"You really do look quite ridiculous in this shirt. So goody-goody," Revy breathed, pushing the shirt off his shoulder.

"I'm not wearing the Hawaiian shirt," Rock mumbled, sensing where that train of thought was going. He was quite enjoying the original train of thought now that he had gotten over the shock.

"Then you just won't wear a shirt." Revy smirked. "I actually quite like that way."

Revy caught his lips in a bruising kiss. Rock unhooked and removed her gun harness, which clattered to the floor, then peeled of her top. Revy grinned against his lips.

"Glad you get where I'm going with this," she murmured as he started kissing-and nipping- her neck. She tilted her head back to allow him better access.

"Kinda hard to miss, Revy," he muttered. He felt her throat vibrate as she laughed. The she gasped as he latched onto her nipple, sucking and biting it lightly while his other hand unbuckled her belt, which left her shorts loose. He slipped his hand inside, pushed her panties inside, and started playing with her. Revy gasped again. She wasn't expecting him to be so skilled! She started rocking gently back and forth. Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades soon after as her neck flushed red: she had reached her climax.

"Rock!" she shouted. Rock looked up.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Just… get these stupid pants off," she panted, wriggling off him onto the floor, now wrestling with her shorts. Rock chuckled and undid his pants, by which time she was out her shorts. He leant over and kissed her. She kissed him back while pushing his pants off. Their shoes had come off sometime beforehand. Once she had got his pants off, she flipped him onto his back, her eyes wild. She grinned.

"Let's have a little fun."

"I was having fun beforehand." Rock had had the wind knocked out of him again, although not as much as beforehand. Revy was a very forceful young woman, nothing gentle about her. Revy mounted him, sliding onto his hard member in the process. Rock groaned in satisfaction of being inside her. He'd wanted this for a long time.

"You made me come before you did, fucking dipshit." She grinned again. Rock raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh yeah…" she breathed as she started riding him. He wasn't sure if that was an answer to his query, but he didn't care. She leant down to kiss him, and he manipulated it so he was on top. He started thrusting. Soon, Revy arched her back and screamed as she climaxed a second time. Not long after that, Rock gave a hoarse shout and shuddered as he released himself into her. He rolled off her, panting. She was lying there, her eyes closed, breathing deeply. There was silence.

In a little bit, Revy smirked. "We should do that more often," she commented. Rock chuckled.

"Yep."

"I'm going to have a nap," she mentioned, rolling onto her side and curling up. Rock, being sensible, put his shirt over her. He put on his underwear and pants, picked up the chair, sat down in it and fell asleep as well.

o0o0o0o

Later…

Revy woke up before Rock. She got dresses, and her eyes fell on his white shirt. She smirked, picked it up and put it on.

Revy waltzed into the cabin where Dutch and Benny were and leant against the wall. Dutch and Benny exchanged glances at Revy wearing Rock's shirt, especially coupled with the sounds they had heard earlier.

"Revy, did you and Rock…" Benny began.

Just then, Rock barreled into the cabin. "Have you guys seen…" he started, "…Revy…" He trailed off as he saw her smirking at him. He was wearing the Hawaiian shirt.

"Ha! You're wearing the shirt!" she said gleefully.

"That's because you stole my other shirt," he protested.

"You're still wearing it," Revy maintained.

"I still don't like it," he muttered.

"Benny, you were saying?" Revy asked.

Benny rethought what he was going to say. "Never mind."

"By the way, yes, we did fuck," Revy clarified.

Dutch turned to Benny. "You owe me ten bucks."

-END-

**A/N: So here it is, my first Black Lagoon fan fic. *grimace* I don't like it. ****Everything's kinda messed up and… meh, yeah, some things just don't make sense according to canon information we've been given (esp. about the boat) and…yeah, I just don't like it. However, other people seem to, and reviewers of my other story/stories seemed to want me to put it up, so here it is. Sorry it's a piece of crap. Review anyhow- any flames will probably just get a nod and a 'I completely and utterly agree', and that's probably the only time you'll see that on any story =D. So… say whatever you like! Thanks for actually reading it this far. **


End file.
